


temporaneo

by KiKi37



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Somebody Has a Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi37/pseuds/KiKi37
Summary: Based (loosely?) on this prompt fromKate (@TheDinkum_Reylo):"The novelisation says Ben spent a bunch of time on the DS wreckage coaxing that old TIE to life again, so where was our scene with the bond opening to Rey finding Ben greasy and swearing and teasing him about his mechanical skills???"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	temporaneo

* * *

**“Kriiiff!”** He slammed the arc wrench against the open panel, each blow punctuating his anxious frustration. **“Daaammit! Blasssst! Kaaarking hellll!”**

He grasped the edge of the solar array panel and bent slightly at the waist, closing his eyes and willing his heart rate to slow; his breathing to regulate; his grip to loosen. Panic and aggravation wouldn’t get him to her any faster.

If it weren’t for her little amused snort, echoing through the dank chamber, he may not have even realized the bond was open.

“I’ve always found, **_‘Nee choo, cheeskar nok! Tooska chai mani!’_** to be a very effective, stress-reducing phrase. Really helps you get in there and muscle a corroded bolt or disengage a faulty weld. But you have to say it like you mean it.”

His jaw dropped open. He edged his shoulder around the wing to face her, his eyes wide with shock. 

Her skin was smeared with dark, greasy residue and gray ash. Wisps of hair clung to her temples and forehead, soaked in sweat. Her fingers were darkened and smudged with what appeared to be a highly unlikely mixture of dilarium oil and slimy, purple algae. He paused to soak in her energetic posture, her bright eyes, her radiant essence; and his regard settled finally on her beautiful, sweet mouth. The same mouth that had, only moments before, spewed the filthiest, dirtiest, foulest Huttese expletives he had heard in many years. 

His scavenger.

She only smirked at him. Then slung her satchel around, flipping open the top flap and rummaging through the contents noisily, muttering and chewing at her lip; taking several steps closer, bringing her within his reach.

She first brought out a fat roll of black spacer’s tape, and handed it to him.

Then a hydrospanner, only slightly dented at one end.

Then five, six… seven hex-clamps of varying sizes; she dropped them one by one into his outstretched hand, her fingers lightly brushing against his own.

She fastened the top of her pack, peering up at him uncertainly. Tears pooled in her eyes for a moment and he thought she might cry. But she blinked, and a smile spread slowly, starting deep in her shining eyes, moving to her cheeks, her lips.

She faded from view and the air around him pulsed softly with the bond’s closure.

He looked down at her offerings and knew what he had to do.


End file.
